Illusions
by Silver Hawk Angel
Summary: Kagome and Yusuke are cousins who haven't seen each other in years. They inform each other of their pasts. After meeting her adopted son he thinks one of his friends would be perfect for her. IYYYH.
1. How Things Are

A.N. I haven't seen too many YYU/IY crossovers, so a wrote a couple myself. I want to see how this story does before I post the other. Hope you all like it.

Illusions

Ch.1 How Things Are

Kagome stood inside the well house, it had been almost a year since the well had been sealed. Now she was in the future with her family and Inuyasha was in the past with Kikyo and her other friends. Sango and Miroku were married just before she left and the well was sealed. Shippo had refused to allow her to leave without him, so now he was in the future with her.  
"Mama?" came a voice.  
"Hey, sis, where are you?" said another voice.  
"In here," she replied.  
Both Shippo and Souta came into the well house. They knew why she was there, Shippo knew better than Souta did about it. His adopted mother was remembering the adventures she had in the past with him and the others. He walked up to her and hugged her.  
"Are you all right, Mama?" he asked her.  
She smiled at him, "Yes, Shippo, I'm fine."  
"We want to go to the park. You need to get out of here anyway," Souta informed her.  
"All right," she laughed. They boys cheered.

When everything was over with Yuusuke found he had little time he could actually spend in Ningenkai. He always had something that needed his attention in Makai or he was allowed to come when he did have time. Koenma had informed him to keep the number of people knowing he was in Ningenkai to a minimum, because the toddler couldn't keep him out of trouble forever. He had messages sent to his friends to meet him in the park. He was actually kind of glad to be able to see them again. However, he didn't want Keiko to know he was back. He really didn't want her trying to drag him to a movie or off on some date before he had to leave.  
"I told them you wanted to meet them," A female voice informed him.  
"Thanks, Botan," he replied.  
"Your welcome, Yuusuke," she replied surprised. Yuusuke wasn't the type to say please or thank you but he had said both to her today. She knew then that this meeting with the others would do him good. "Around noon in the park," she informed him, "See you later!" With that the ferry girl was gone.  
Yuusuke grinned to himself and headed towards the park.

A.N. Sorry this is so short but I had to explain things that are starting off the story. I hope you all like it! Please Review, I'd love to hear what you think. I will warn everyone I am an avid Kagome/Kurama fan, so that has a good possibility of being the pairing. Anyways, thanks for reading!

Silver Hawk 


	2. Kagome and Yusuke

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho (I'd be a very happy person if I did, lol).

Chapter 2: Kagome and Yusuke

Yusuke had decided he wanted to see everyone again, so he had sent Botan to set up a meeting. The park seemed to be the best place. He hadn't seen Kuwabara, Kurama, or Hiei in a while. He stood by a tree waiting for them.  
"Hey, Yusuke!" came a female voice, he turned to see who it was.  
"Hey, Kagome. What's up?" He replied. He was actually kinda happy to see his cousin again, it had been so long.  
"Well, the sky is up. I'm doing great, how about yourself? What are you doing here?" she asked. Souta ran past her and another boy came to a stop at her side.  
"Hey, Yusuke," Souta greeted him.  
"Hey, kid," Yusuke greeted, "Why don't you and the other boy go play while I talk to Kagome real fast."  
"Okay! Come on, Shippo," Souta grabbed Shippo and ran towards the playground.  
Kagome and Yusuke watched them leave. Then she turned towards him. "What's wrong, Yusuke?" she asked.  
"I kinda have some new responsiblities so you might not see me again for a while."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't think you would believe me if I told you. Who's the kid with red hair?"  
"He's Shippo, a orphan I took in after his parents were killed. Tell me what's going on, I'll probably believe you."  
He looked at her for a second, "All right. Remember when I was hit by a car?"  
"Yeah, and everyone thought you were dead."  
He nodded, "Yeah, well I was brought ack to life by the son of the ruler of Reikai, Koenma. After that I became a Reikai detective for him, kind of like a youkai hunter. I was trained by this old lady who was a phsyic called Genki. After that I got some teammates, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. We fought a lot of weak youkai, and some strong ones. We had to fight in this tournament, the Ankoku Bujuutsukau Tournament(Dark Tournament), which a lot of powerful youkai and humans participated in. We actually won it. A while after that I found out I was related to a really powerful youkai, he was one of the three youkai rulers of Makai. He battled me to see whether I was the right person to take his place. Well, then I proposed that the rulers battle it out to end the power struggle in Makai. Well, I didn't win, but I trust the one who did win. He's brought peace to Makai. So right now I still have to take care of the part of Makai Raizen, the youkai I'm related to, left to me. Oh, and did you know Shippo is a demon?"  
She laughed, "You're life sounds a lot like mine. I know he's a demon, I'm a miko myself."  
"Maybe you should come with me later to meet Genkai, I'm sure she would like you. Maybe I should tell the toddler, too, I'm sure he'd be interested."  
"All right, that sounds good to me," she told him, "If you see me later I might just tell you my story. It's as unbelieveable as yours."  
"Hey, Urameshi!" came a loud male voice. Kagome and Yusuke turned to see three men heading towards them.  
"Those are my friends, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara," he told her and grinned.  
"Who's the pretty lady," Kuwabara asked with a goofy grin.  
"She's my cousin, moron. Don't you even think about trying to hit on her," Yusuke told him. Kuwabara backed off.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurama greeted her.  
"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Kagome. As he said, I'm his cousin. I didn't know you had friends, Yusuke," she said and laughed.  
"Very funny, Kagome," Yusuke replied.  
Kuwabara laughed, and got punched by Yusuke.  
"Well, I got to go check on the kids, I'll see you later, Yusuke. It was nice meeting th rest of you," she said and turned to go after the two boys.  
"I'll see you in a few minutes," Yusuke yelled after her.  
She turned and nodded to him, then continued on her way.  
Yusuke turned to his friends, "Hey, guys."  
"I see you're back for another visit," Kurama commented.  
"Yep, but I want to keep the number of people who know I'm back to a minimum," he replied.  
"And your cousin?" Hiei asked.  
"Well I pretty much tell her everything, she seems to always know anyways."  
Hiei snorted.  
Kurama shook his head at the koorime. "Well, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" he asked.  
Yusuke grinned, "Not bad. I am suprised to see Hiei again, I thought he said he wouldn't visit me anymore. Still with Muruko?"  
Hiei snorted and replied, "I can leave if you want, Urameshi."  
Kurama chuckled, "He was visiting me because he wanted to know about something."  
"Stick around, Hiei. I don't mind. Anyways, want to get something to eat? Maybe my cousin and the kids can join us," Yusuke said.  
He 'hn'ed, Kuwabara grinned like a madman, and Kurama just chuckled and replied, "That sounds good. She seemed nice."  
"I'm sure you'll like the kids, too. Souta is pretty easy going, and Shippo is a lot like you it seems," Yusuke told Kurama. 'Yep, a lot like you,' he thought.  
Hiei wondered what Yusuke meant, and Kurama smiled.  
Yusuke started walking in the direction the kids and Kagome had gone.

A.N.> I know these chapters are pretty short, but I will eventually be making them longer. I just need to get things out and on a roll. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter.  
**kitsune youkai hime**: Thank you. And I do plan on making it a Kag/Kur pairing.  
**DreamVixen**: Thank you. Glad to know I'm not the only shameless Kur/Kag fan. I agree, with Shippo they make a cute couple.  
**W?W?su**: Thank you. I had the name written down wrong, sorry. I fixed it!  
**Ria4118**: Thanks for the 'constructive review.' LOL. I'm glad you liked the story, too.  
**Lady Light**:Here's the update, sorry it's a little late.

Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to get the next chapter out a little faster, but I'd like to get up to 10 reviews on this story first, lol. I might put the next chapter up even if I only get a couple reviews, just depends. Anyways, Ja ne!

Silver Hawk 


	3. Lunch

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. (Wish I did!)

Note: Youko's thoughts -Kurama's thoughts- Hiei's telepathy 'general thoughts'

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

Kagome was watching the boys play. Shippo and Souta came running towards her after a couple minutes.  
"Hey, Sis, what did Yusuke want to talk to you about?" Souta asked.  
"He was just asking me what I've been up to," she replied.  
Shippo laughed.  
"Hey, there's Yusuke, but who are those other guys with him?" Souta asked, and pointed over her shoulder.  
Kagome turned to look. "Those are his friends," she replied.  
"Hey, Kids!" Yusuke greeted. He stopped right in behind Kagome, and in front of the boys.  
"What's up, Yusuke?" Souta asked.  
"These are my friends...Kurama, the redhead, Kuwabaka, the loud mouth, and Hiei," Yusuke said as he introduced his friends to Shippo and Souta. "You guys, this is Souta, my cousin and Kagome's brother, and Shippo, a kid Kagome took in," he introduced his friends to the boys.  
Hiei watched the girl quietly, there was something different about her.  
Kurama shook hands with the two boys, while Kuwabara was grinning like a madman at Kagome.  
Yusuke shook his head at Kuwabara's antics. "Ignore him, he lost his brain a long time ago," Yusuke told Kagome.  
Kagome laughed and Kuwabara responded with, "What do you mean? My brain in right here." He pointed to his head.  
"Are you sure about that?" Hiei asked.  
"Hey, shrimp," Kuwabara yelled, "You wanna fight?"  
"Shut up!" Yusuke said.  
Kuwabara grumbled but complied.  
"Do you guys want to join us for lunch?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah!" yelled the two boys.  
"Sure, why not?" Kagome said with a smile. Yusuke grinned.  
"Let's go," he said. They followed him.

The boys sat talking to each other about a game Souta was playing on his game boy, while Kagome, Yusuke, and his friends were talking. Well, everyone but Hiei was talking.  
"Yusuke was always getting beat up by Keiko because he missed his dates with her," Kuwabara told Kagome. She laughed.  
"Yeah, well the great cat lover is known for hitting on girls and daydreaming about Yukina," Yusuke told her. Kuwabara grinned and started daydreaming about Yukina. Hiei snorted, Kagome laughed, and Kurama chuckled.  
Kurama turned his attention to the boys and watched them chat.  
The red headed boy is a fox, Youko informed him.  
-Are you sure?- Kurama asked him.  
I know a fox when I see one, I'm not a fool, Youko snorted, What is interesting is that the beautiful girl is the one taking care of him, I wonder if she knows?  
-Her name is Kagome,- Kurama informed him. He could feel Youko get excited. She was attractive, she had a kit, and he didn't know much about her, which made him curious. Youko loved puzzels, especially one's that were beautiful.  
What's wrong with you fox? Hiei asked.  
-Youko is curious about Yusuke's cousin, Kagome,- Kurama told him.  
Be careful, fox. She isn't as harmless as she appears to be, Hiei warned him.  
-I will, Hiei- Kurama anwsered and turned his attention to the argument between Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
Kagome and the boys laughed at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
"See, they thought it was funny, too," Yusuke shot at Kuwabara.  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Well, we've got to go. Shippo, Souta, and I need to get back," Kagome said.  
"Aww," Kuwabara wined and Yusuke hit him in the back of the head.  
"Well, see you later," Yusuke told them. Kagome and the boys got up.  
"It was nice meeting you," Kurama said and inclined his head.  
"Hn," was Hiei's response.  
"It was nice meeting all of you," Kagome said and lead the children away.  
Yusuke leaned back in his seat.  
Suddenly Kuwabara jumped up, "I forgot, I was supposed to meet Shizuru. I gotta go!" With that he was gone.  
Yusuke laughed.  
"He's a fox, that's what you meant about him being a lot like me," Kurama said.  
Yusuke nodded, "So you did notice."  
"Who couldn't," Hiei muttered.  
"Hiei, he's just a child," Kurama said.  
Hiei snorted.  
"I think it'd be kinda difficult for my cousin to teach him anything, she is human afterall," Yusuke pointed out.  
"He has a point, Hiei."  
"Then perhaps you should train the kid," Hiei told him.  
"Great idea," Yusuke replied enthusiastically.  
-What did you just get me into?- Kurama thought.  
Hiei just smirked.

A.N.> I hope you liked the chapter. I am slowly making them longer, all my stories start out with short first chapters and slowly get longer, sorry. I meant to have this out a while ago, but never could get around to typing it. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for reading, please review.  
Review Responses:  
**GoldenKitsuneHime13**: Thank you, and I am working on the length, sorry!  
**Duzzie**: Thank you, and here's my update!  
**Demon Girl**: Thanks, here's the new chapter.  
**hersheys-kiss-girl**: Thanks, it's great to hear it's well written! Thanks again! 

Ja ne!!

Silver Hawk 


	4. Genkai

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Was that Simple or what?  
Note: Youko's thoughts -Kurama's thoughts- Hiei's telepathy 'general thoughts'

Chapter 4: Genkai

Kagome sat in the kitchen reading a magazine. The boys were in Souta's room plating video games, so she didn't have much to worry about. Her mother said she would be back soon, and then she could spend some time by herself. She loved Shippo and Souta, but sometimes a girl needed a little time to herself.  
"Momma?" Shippo said, stirring her out of her thoughts.  
"Yes, Shippo-chan?" she asked.  
"Do you miss Sango-chan and Houshi-sama?" he asked.  
"Yes, I do," she replied.  
"So do I," he said gently.  
"I know you do," she said as she picked him up and hugged him.

Yusuke sat quietly watching the sky.  
"Hello, Yusuke," came a female voice.  
"Hello, Keiko," he replied. She hugged him and he hugged her back. He smiled slightly.  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked when they seprated.  
"My cousin, she seems so different," he replied thoughtfully.  
"How so?"  
"She smiles and seems happy, but I can tell she's sad. She used to always be happy and cheerful."  
Keiko watched a worried expression fall over Yusuke's face.  
"Maybe you should invite her to come with us sometime," Keiko suggested.  
Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, plus she still has to tell me her story."  
Keiko gave him a curious look but didn't ask.  
"Let's go find her, I told her I wanted her to meet the old hag," he said.  
"That sounds great!" Keiko said.  
The two headed off towards the shrine where Yusuke's cousin lived.

Kagome's mom walking in carrying groceries.  
"Kagome, darling, could you help me?" she asked.  
"Of course," Kagome stood up and took some of the bags from her mother and placed them on the counter. She then began taking them out of the bag and putting them away.  
"Thank you," her mother said.  
She smiled.  
They were almost finished when they heard someone knock at the door.  
"I'll get it," Kagome said and went to the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Yusuke standing there with a girl.  
"Hey, Yusuke. Who's this?" she asked.  
The girl smiled and said, "I'm Keiko."  
"The Keiko? The one who could always knock Yusuke out?" Kagome asked and laughed. Yusuke shook his head.  
"Yep, I'm her," Keiko replied.  
Kagome grinned, "Please, come in."  
Yusuke and Keiko entered the house.  
"We came to see if you wanted to come with us for a while. We're going to go see Genkai," Yusuke said.  
Kagome smiled, "Sure, but let me go tell mom first."  
He nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen.  
"This shrine is so beautiful, there are so few places like this," Keiko said.  
"It's been around for a long time. Kagome, her mother, and her grandfather pretty much run the place," Yusuke told her, "The dry well out back has been around for over 500 years."  
"Wow, this place must pretty old too," Keiko commented.  
Kagome came back and smiled, "Okay, let's go."  
They both smiled and nodded.  
"This should be fun," Yusuke commented as they left the house.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran up the stairs that led to where Genkai lived.  
Kurama chuckled and Hiei frowned.  
"That Idiot," Hiei muttered.  
Kuwabara was talking to a smiling Yukina when they got to the top.  
"To what do I owe this visit?" Genkai asked the boys.  
"Yusuke and Keiko are comming," Kurama said.  
Genkai's lips twisted upward, "So when does the idiot plan on getting her?"  
"Soon, I believe," Kurama replied.  
Genkai nodded.  
Hiei sat down and glared at Kuwabara. Genkai and Kurama also sat down near the door.  
"How have you two been?" Yukina asked Kurama and Hiei.  
"I have been well, just really busy with work lately," Kurama replied.  
Hiei didn't respond.  
Yukina smiled, "It's nice to see you two again."  
She sat down with them, and Kuwabara sat down beside her.  
"It's nice to see you again, too. Have you been well?" Kurama asked. He knew Hiei wanted to know how she'd been.  
"I am doing well, I like being here with Genkai," she replied.  
"That's good," Kurama replied.  
"Hey, Grandma!" came Yusuke's voice.  
They all turned to see Yusuke, Keiko, and another girl comming towards them.  
"Well, you took long enough," she commented.  
Yusuke ignored the comment and introduced them, "Genkai, this is my cousin, Kagome. Kagome, this is Genkai."  
Kagome smiled, "Nice to meet you."  
Genkai nodded, "You are related to him? You seem more intelligent than him."  
"Yes, we're related. But I am more intelligent," Kagome replied. Yusuke shot her a look, and she grinned.  
Genkai smiled, she liked the girl already. However, she did notice something different about her.  
"I'm curious, you seem to have a powerful aura around you," Genkai commented.  
Kurama and Hiei turned their attention towards the girl, they wanted to hear this.  
Kagome tilted her head to the side in thought. Then replied, "Well, you see, I am a miko."  
Genkai raised and eyebrow, "A miko? It's been a while since there's been one of them."  
"So I've heard," Kagome replied.  
"A miko? What's a miko?" Kuwabara asked.  
Hiei frowned, how had he not noticed this.  
"A miko is a woman that has the power to purify. They can also sense and purify youkai as well," Genkai explained.  
"Should we be worried?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Not you, idiot. You're human," Hiei replied.  
"I really don't use my power much," Kagome said, "So there's nothing to worry about."  
"Besides, you have adopted a kit, so you obviously have nothing against youkai," Kurama stated.  
Genkai looked at him, then at Kagome. "You have adopted a kit?" she asked.  
Kagome nodded.  
"You certainly are a interesting girl," Genkai commented.  
Kagome wondered whether it was a compliment or not.  
Genkai chuckled, "That was a compliment. You are a extraordinary girl. I don't know of anyone who would take in a kit, especially one who knows it's a youkai."  
"Thank you," Kagome said.  
"Your welcome," Genkai said.  
Yusuke let out a quiet sigh. He was happy that Genkai wasn't going to push that subject since Kagome didn't seem to want to talk about it. He wanted to hear her story, but he'd wait till they were alone. It was only fair.

A.N.> Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Sorry if any characters seem OOC, i didn't mean to do that. Anyways, Review responses:

**Celestral-demon**: I won't forget, I just haven't quiet got around to him yet. Youko's comming up soon though. Thank you, I'm glad you like it.  
**Leila Jenkens**: Thank you. And thank you for the update when ready.  
**animeangel779**: Glad you liked it. Here's the update. Ja ne!  
**hersheys-kiss-girl**: Thanks for reading, glad you thought it was cute, lol.  
**Lady Light**: Glad you love it! You like a lot of my stories, thank you!  
**Sango556**: Glad it seems to be getting better and better, hope you like this one too.  
**Wolf Contess**: Thank you. Glad to hear I have talent, lol. Here's more, sorry for the wait. Hiei, well, we'll see.  
**Demon Girl**: Here's a new chapter.  
**Sora the Taske**: Thanks.  
**Emma**: I will.  
**jesse**: Thank you, glad you liked it.  
**inuyashagirl5**: I'm glad you look forward to reading more. Happy to hear I made you laugh too. Thanks for telling me I've pretty much grasped all the character's personalities, it's good to hear. Thank you.

Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad to hear from everone. Sorry this took so long, it might take a while for the next part, but I think I'm going to post chapters 5 and 6 at the same time. Well, Ja ne!

Silver Hawk 


	5. Kagome's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yet. I'll tell you when I do.  
Note: I noticed that the symbols I was using for Youko's thoughts and Hiei's telepathy weren't showing up on , so I'm fixing it from here on in. **Youko's thoughts** _ Kurama/Shuuichi's thoughts_ **_Hiei's Telepathy_** 'General Thoughts'

Quick Translations(for anyone who needs them):  
Hanyou- half-demon  
Houshi- monk  
Inu- dog  
Kitsune- fox  
Makai- demon world  
Miko- priestess  
Ningen- human  
Ookami- wolf  
Reikai- Spirit World  
Sengoku Jidai- Warring States Era  
Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls  
Taijiya- demon exterminator  
Taiyoukai- demon lord  
Youkai- demon

Chapter 5: Kagome's Past

Yusuke walked quietly along side Kurama and Kagome. He and Kurama had decided they'd walk her home. 'Well, now is as good a time as any,' he thought to himself. "Hey, Kagome," he said.  
Kagome stopped and looked at him. He looked at Kurama, who nodded at him, then back at Kagome. She gave them a confused look. "I was curious about Shippo...how do you plan on teaching him about his powers as a kitsune?" he asked her.  
She blinked, "I've never really thought about it before. He hasn't said anything about it either."  
"Well, you see, Kurama here might be able to help him," he said. She looked at Kurama, then back at Yusuke. 'I had noticed a hint of kitsune youkai around him, but could he really teach Shippo,' she wondered.  
"You see, I am a kitsune youkai myself," Kurama informed her, "I was wounded a long time ago, and in order to survive I entered the body of a baby inside thw womb of it's mother. I was born as Shuichi Minamino. If Yusuke had told you about all he's gone through, then you know I have gone through nearly the same myself. I have the same powers now as I did when I was Youko Kurama."  
"You are Youko Kurama?" she asked. She was sure she'd heard that name somewhere, maybe when she was in the past.  
"Yes, I am," he replied, interested. How was it possible that she had heard of him? Perhaps from the child. After all, the boy was a kitsune youkai, and most knew his name.  
"Well, I guess after hearing your stories, I should tell you mine. It's only fair. I only have one thing I want in return, no hiding in trees and listening. I'll only tell it to those in front of me," Kagome said, and turned to look into the tree that stood a few feet away from them. Hiei jumped down and glared at her. She ignored the look and turned to the others. "Well, now that you are all here, where do I begin? Well, it all started when I was helping my brother look for my cat, Buyo....."

"Soon, we will have what we need. Then I will get my revenge," said a male voice. He had waited too long for this time to come. He was not going to let anything or anyone stop him now that he was this close. He would have the Shikon no Tama and it's protector if it cost him his life.  
"My lord," came a female voice from behind him. He didn't even need to turn around and look to know who it was. He smirked.  
"Yes, Kanna?" he asked.  
"We have found a girl who matches the description of the one from the past. She is most likely the same girl who defeated us in the past," Kanna informed him. His smirk widened.  
"Good, find out where she lives. I think we should pay her a visit. It's been such a long time since we last saw Kikyo's reincarnation," he said and turned in the chair to face the girl. His dark hair spilled over his shoulders.  
"And what about Kagura, Naraku?" Kanna asked.  
"We will deal with finding her and punishing her later. If I recall correctly, we only need to find the ookami, Kouga, and we shall find her," he said and stood, placing his hands on the desk, "She can wait, this is more important."

Koenma was sitting at his desk, when an ogre ran in.  
"Koenma, we have trouble," the ogre informed him. Koenma looked up from his work.  
"This better be important, Orge. I have to have this done before my father gets back," Koenma said as he stamped another paper.  
"Sir, we have recieved a report that there are youkai that have discovered who has the Shikon no Tama. And there's another report that Naraku has somehow returned," the ogre informed him. Koenma dropped his stamp, and grabbed the reports. He whined as he read.  
"Get Botan in here right away," he yelled. If his father came back to hear about this, he's be beaten. As much as he hated to call them to do another mission, he didn't have another spirit detective yet. He knew he'd rather get in trouble for going to Yusuke, than not doing anything about protecting the Shikon no Tama and it's protector.

He sighed, over the years he's gotten used to humans. However, they were still the weak creatures they'd always been. Though they'd become technologically advanced, they hadn't really become any stronger. Watching them hurry around on the streets below, he knew they wouldn't stand a chance if the youkai in Makai escaped. 'They've been pampered for too long to know how to fight anything but their own kind and some weaker creatures,' he mused.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Naraku is getting ready to go after the Shikon no Tama and the girl. What do you suggest, my lord?" came his faithful servant's voice. Jaken had been in his service since Sengoku Jidai.  
"It seems we must pay Higurashi a visit. Cancel my appointments for tomorrow. I have other business I must attend too," he informed Jaken. Jaken bowed.  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. I will call and cancel the appointments right away," Jaken replied. With that he disappeared from the office, leaving Sesshomaru to think about tomorrow.  
'It seems that she will be getting a suprise visit tomorrow,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself and smirked. He had promised her friends and the hanyou long ago that he'd watch over her, and he planned to do exactly that. He, the great Sesshoumaru, was not about to fail.

"..Well, as I was leaving the well house a youkai attacked me and pulled me into the well. It turned out the demon wasn't even from this time. It had pulled me five hundred years into the past, to Sengoku Jidai to be exact. Well, it turned out that I was the reincarnation of a miko named Kikyo, who had been the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. The youkai attacked me again and bit me, tearing the jewel from my body. I released a hanyou named Inuyasha, and he destroyed the youkai. Afterwards, though, he came after me. He wanted the jewel. Well, another youkai attacked and tried to take the jewel. When I killed it with and arrow, it turned out I had also struck the jewel. It shattered, and went everywhere. Inuyasha agreed to help me find it. Along the way I met Miroku, a houshi with a kazaana in his hand, a curse from a hanyou named Naraku. I also me a taijiya named Sango, who's whole villiage was destroyed by Naraku and he'd taken her brother to use against her. I met Shippo when Inuyasha and I saved him from a couple of thunder youkai. They all helped me search for the shards of the jewel. After a lot of searching, and fighting humans and youkai alike, we gained a good portion of the jewel. However, the hanyou, Naraku, had the other shards need to complete it. We battled against him and his minions and won. After that, I returned to this time with Shippo, and said good-bye to everyone else," she said and sighed, "That's pretty much what happened to me. After I came back, I got back into doing school work and all the normal teenager stuff. Although, it seems kinda boring now."  
Yusuke, who had been in shock while listening, started to laugh. Everyone turned their attention to him. "That comment proves you are related to me," he said with a grin.  
"I remeber hearing of a strange miko who traveled with a even stranger group trying to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama, but I never would have imagined it was a girl from the future," Kurama stated. Hiei stood quietly watching them. 'All you had to do was watch the girls face to know that she is telling the truth,' Hiei thought. He frowned, he knew that if word got out who the guardian of the Shikon no Tama was, Yusuke and the others would have a fight on their hands. He knew Yusuke wasn't about to let anyone, ningen or youkai, attack his cousin. He did understand how Yusuke felt in that respect, it was the same protectiveness he had for Yukina.  
"You know, it would be wise if you didn't tell anyone that you have the Shikon no Tama. If someone were to find out, there would be a lot of humans and youkai that would come after you," Hiei said. She stared at him, she knew he was right.  
"Anyone who even thinks about messing with her, will have to deal with me first," Yusuke said. Kurama tilted his head to the side in interest, Yusuke was acting like himself, but also in a way like Hiei. Not that Kurama was suprised, it was because Kagome was Yusuke's cousin, so he felt responsible for her.  
"Well, with the possible treat that comes with being the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, I think it is wise that you consider allowing me and quite possibly Yusuke and Hiei to help you and the kit. As Hiei pointed out to me when we first met, the kit needs to be trained. Seeing as how I am I kitsune myself, I think it would benefit him if I taught him about his powers," Kurama explained. Kagome nodded.  
"I know that there is really nothing I can help him with, but a better question would be when do you want to start?" she asked.  
"The sooner, the better," Yusuke said. He looked at Kurama, then back at Kagome. "How about tomorrow?" he asked.  
Kurama nodded, "That sounds fine with me."  
"Same here, but where?" Kagome asked.  
"Genkai's place would be the best place," Hiei informed them. Yusuke and Kurama nodded.  
"I will be by in the morning to get you," Yusuke informed her. Kagome nodded.  
"I need to get home, myself," Kurama informed them, "Let's be on our way."  
"You really don't need to walk me home," Kagome said. Hiei snorted.  
"We're going to anyway," Yusuke informed her. She shrugged, there was no point in fighting with him over such a trivial matter, there were more important things to be done.

"You called, Koenma," Botan said as she entered his office. He definatly looked upset about something. 'Must be something big if he called me,' she thought.  
"I need you to go get Yusuke and the others, it's a matter that can't wait," Koenma said very seriously. She knew this was bad, Koenma wouldn't be needing Yusuke and the others for something small. She nodded.  
"Of course, sir, I'll get them here right away," She said and disappeared. Koenma sighed.  
"As if this could get any worse," he muttered to himself, then regretted saying anything. There was always something worse, especially in his case.

A.N.> This chapter is actually pretty serious. As for Youko, he will be in the next chapter. I tried many times to get him in this chapter, but just couldn't find a way to make it work. I'm sorry if Hiei or any other characters are OOC, I really didn't mean to do that. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!  
Review Responses:  
**kairinu**: Thank you.  
**Lady Light**: Thank you, I must be doing good.  
**Leila Jenkens**: Thank you, glad it's a good story.  
**chinadoll27, AniMegurl, and Darkvampir129**: Here's the update.  
**Duzzie**: LOL, you have reviewed before. I'm glad you like it, and here's the update.  
**animeangel779**: I'm happy you're loving this story. And don't feel bad about forgetting, I do that too, and on some really awesome fics, lol. Anyways, here's the update.  
**Anonymousfanfic and Red Skyies**: Thank you, and here's the update.  
**mandy**: Here's more, as for kagome and hiei, we'll see.  
I'm glad this story is doing so well, not to be mean but if I get at least 10 reviews I generally jump onto updateing this story a lot faster, as you can tell. Anyways, please read and review, thanks!! Ja ne!!!

Silver Hawk 


	6. Koenma

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, as I have previously stated. But hey, maybe one day I will. lol.  
Note: **Youko's thoughts** _ Kurama/Shuuichi's thoughts_ **_Hiei's Telepathy_** 'General Thoughts'

Quick Translations(for anyone who needs them):  
Hanyou- half-demon  
Houshi- monk  
Inu- dog  
Kitsune- fox  
Makai- demon world  
Miko- priestess  
Ningen- human  
Ningenkai- human world  
Ookami- wolf  
Reikai- Spirit World  
Sengoku Jidai- Warring States Era  
Shikon no Tama- Jewel of Four Souls  
Taijiya- demon exterminator  
Taiyoukai- demon lord  
Youkai- demon

Chapter 6: Koenma

Just as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kagome arrived at the shrine. Botan appeared out of no where.  
"Oops," Botan said when she noticed Kagome, and laughed nervously.  
"It's alright, Botan. I told her about everything, she's my cousin," Yusuke informed the ferry girl.  
"Oh, alright then. Koenma needs you guys right away," She informed them. Kurama gave her a curious look, however Yusuke seemed confused.  
"The toddler wants to see me?" He asked. Botan nodded.  
"I found Hiei not to far from here and already told him," she said.  
"Then, perhaps Kagome should come with us as well," Kurama suggested, something told him it had to do with her as well. Yusuke nodded.  
"She might even be able to help," Yusuke commented, and turned to her, "You want to come?"  
She thought about it for a second, then replied, "Sure, why not." Botan smiled, that was easier than she thought it'd be. Maybe she needed to catch Yusuke when he was around his cousin more often.  
"Let's go," Botan said and with that they disappeared.

He had sat there and watched the entire exchange between the group. If he thought she was interesting before, she was even more so now. The group she had just disappeared with was quite a group, two of them seemed like youkai, at least to him. He smirked, she would never change. He would just have to wait for her to return, not that he minded. He was happy he was able to see her again, even if it was under the circumstances. Although, Kagura hadn't been to happy about Sesshomaru ordering him to go and get her. He chuckled, but Kagura had nothing to fear from Kagome. Even Kagura knew Kagome wasn't the type to try and steal another's mate. He leaned back against the tree he was in, it might be a while before they returned.

Koenma was suprised when Botan reappeared with Yusuke, Kurama, and a girl he didn't know. Genkai and Hiei both looked at them, but said nothing.  
"Um, Yusuke, who is that?" he decided to ask.  
"This is my cousin, Kagome," Yusuke replied, "So what are we here for, toddler?" Koenma saw red, how dare Yusuke call him a toddler after all he's done for the ingrate.  
"I am not a toddler. As for the reason I have called you, there is trouble in Ningenkai. It seems that somehow there are youkai who have found out who the guardian of the Shikon no Tama is. The jewel has the power to greatly increase the powers of a youkai. It also has the ability to grant a wish to it's guardian or the one holding it," Koenma told them. He watched as Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke turned to look at Kagome. "Did I miss something?" he asked.  
"Well, you see," Kagome began, "I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama." Koenma's eyes widened and Genkai turned to look at the girl.  
"It seems we get to skip the step of finding the jewel's guardian," Genkai commented. Koenma nodded, he wasn't too happy. Why hadn't he gotten a report about this before now? He sighed, now wasn't the time for questions.  
"All right, well that was the easy part. The next part you might not like. A evil hanyou named Naraku and his incarnations have appeared and plan on comming after Kagome and the jewel. You guys have to protect her and make sure he doesn't get the jewel," Koenma informed them.  
"Tell us something we don't know," Yusuke commented.  
"Naraku, but how?" Kagome wondered quietly. However, both Hiei and Kurama heard her. Hiei frowned, he needed to tell Mukuro know he was needed here for a while.  
"Well, you should go home and get some rest. One of you should stay with Kagome tonight," Koenma said. Kurama, Yusuke, Genkai, and Kagome all nodded. Hiei just stood still.  
**Tell them we'll be the ones to watch her tonight,** Youko told Kurama.  
_Why?_ Kurama wondered.  
**Because you and I have work to do,** Youko smirked mentally, **And a lot of it has to do with her.**  
_Youko, this isn't the time to think about things like that,_ Kurama replied.  
**Wrong, this is the perfect time for things like that,** Youko informed him.  
Hiei smirked when he noticed a strange look cross the kitsune's face. **_Youko getting feisty again, Kurama?_** He asked and chuckled quietly.  
Kurama frowned, _Yes._  
**Oh, come on, Hiei. I don't think I need to remind you about how I am. She is beautiful, even you can't disagree with that. And, she isn't taken,** Youko told the fire youkai.  
**_Yes, I know how you are. Yusuke will have your guts for dinner if you don't watch it,_** Hiei commented.  
Youko smirked again, **I'll just have to take that chance.**  
Kurama sighed mentally, and Hiei's smirk widened a bit. It was going to be a interesting night, to say the least.

A.N.> Sorry this chapter is short. I hope I have Youko in character, it's easy in any of my other storied, but not here and I don't know why. Anyways, as I said I'd put chapters 5 and 6 up, so here. My review responses are in Chapter 5. Anyways, I hope you liked these two chapters. I felt safer bringing Naraku back than making a new enemy. However, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo will not be comming back. It just wouldn't work with the story I have planned. Anyways, please read and review. Thanks to all my reviewers! Hugs to you all. Ja ne!!

Silver Hawk 


	7. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own either show. They belong to other people. However, this story does belong to me.

Illusions

Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

Yusuke sat watching Souta and Shippo play video games. He and Kurama had been assigned to stay the night with Kagome and protect her. Kurama had gone home to get some cloths and other necessities, and should be back any minute. Hiei was assigned to watch out for any unusual happenings in the city.

"Hey, Yusuke," Souta said, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Do you think your friend will want to play some games with us too?" Shippo asked.

Yusuke laughed, "I'm sure he would."

"Awesome," both boys said, then returned to playing their game.

Kagome stood in the kitchen helping her mother with dinner. It wasn't everyday that her cousin and one of his friends came over for dinner. Her mother had actually been thrilled when Yusuke had asked if he and Kurama could stay here tonight. 'Mom hasn't seen Yusuke in a long time, so I'm sure she's happy he's staying tonight,' Kagome thought to herself.

"Are you almost done cutting the vegetables?" her mother asked her. Kagome nodded. "Yusuke sure has grown up. The last time I saw him he was still the same hot headed little boy," her mother commented.

Kagome laughed and replied, "You got that right. He was always picking fights and getting into trouble before."

"I heard that," Yusuke said as he entered the kitchen. Kagome turned to look at him.

"You can't deny it, I was only telling the truth," she told him and grinned.

Yusuke grinned back, "You want to see how much trouble I can cause?" Kagome gave him a questioning look. His grin widened. Suddenly, he darted around the corner of the counter. Kagome let out a squeak and took off out of the kitchen with Yusuke hot on her trail. Kagome's mother laughed.

"Don't break anything you two," she yelled at them. She glanced at the back door as someone knocked, "You can come in."

Kurama heard Kagome's mother say for him to come in. He opened the door, and stepped inside the house, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Kagome and Yusuke are somewhere in the house," Kagome's mother informed him and laughed.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay tonight, I hope it wasn't an inconvenience," he told her.

"You're welcome, and it isn't an inconvenience," she replied. Suddenly Kagome dashed back into the kitchen and hid behind a confused Kurama.

"Not fair, you can't hide behind him," Yusuke said as he entered the kitchen.

"Say's who?" Kagome responded.

"Me!"

Kurama couldn't help but laugh, he'd never seen Yusuke act so childish, but it was funny.

"Are you laughing at me?" Yusuke asked Kurama with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"And if I am?" Kurama responded with a laugh.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Yusuke muttered.

"At the moment I'd say her side," he replied and indicated towards Kagome, who was still standing behind him. Kagome laughed. Yusuke muttered something and left the kitchen.

"I'll get you both back for this," Yusuke yelled from the hallway.

"Sure you will," Kagome yelled back. She laughed again, then stepped in front of Kurama, "Thanks for you're help right then."

He chuckled, "Not a problem." She smiled at him, then returned to helping her mother with dinner. He smiled, this reminded him of home.

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update this. I lost my inspiration, but I got it back for a moment. Sorry if any characters are OOC, but I wanted a kind of funny chapter like this. And sorry for another short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyways, thanks everyone, and please review.

SilverHawkAngel

Review Responses:

Hersheys-kiss-girl: Youko a dirty old man? Hehe. I got a laugh out of that one. Thanks for the review!

Web of dreams: We'll just have to see. I know I plan on bring Sesshoumaru into the story, but we'll just have to see. Thanks for reviewing.

JakotsuGlomper: Actually now I'm not sure what the pairing will be yet. I'm undecided. Anyways, thanks for the review.

Lady Light: Sorry it took so long to update! I'm going to update the other story really soon, I already have the next chapter for it done! Thanks for all your support.

TheLightintheDarkness: Here you go. Sorry about the wait. I finally got some free time. Anyways, thanks for the support and the review.

Child of the Silvery Moon, Kairinu, Itasuko-chan, tenshi-fluffy-inu, Lucifer's Lair, Crazy-lil-nae-nae, haley, SunStar Kitsune, Mena Madvin, KitsuneKilala, BlackAndSilentFire, tbiris, gnat101, shangxiang10, KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai, and Sailor Earth: Thank you all for your reviews, without them I probably wouldn't have tried so hard to continue this story.

Thanks everyone!


End file.
